Past, Present, Future: PULL (2nd)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Past and Future. Kau melihat ke belakang, dia melihat ke depan. Kau green tea dan dia neapolitan. Kalian berdebat di meja makan pagi itu. Yang ia lihat adalah yang kau rubah. BTS! MINYOON! MINGA! Warn: tidak ada keterangan nama. M for belibet. Just read.


**PULL (2** **nd** **)**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God and themselves. BTS belongs to Bighit.

Minyoon

:::

Kau tahu dia bisa melihat masa depan. Makanya kadang kau iseng bertanya hal-hal yang ingin kau ketahui, seperti _"Apa esok hujan akan turun?",_ _"Kedai teoppoki di blok 5 buka tidak ya?",_ " _Wajahku 10 tahun ke depan, katakan.",_ " _Apa kita akan punya 3 orang anak laki-laki dan 3 anak perempuan?"._ Mulai dari yang sederhana, tak masuk akal, hingga yang kompleks, rumit, dan ia takkan mau menjawabnya. Ia tak terlalu suka berbagi visi denganmu. Kecuali ketika kau hendak meninggalkan rumah, dia memintamu membawa payung karena sore hari akan turun hujan.

Masa lalu yang kau baca dari tubuhnya dan tiap jengkal rumah ini terlalu kosong dan hambar untuk kau ingat-ingat sebagai sesuatu yang berkesan. Dia telah lama menutup diri. Terlalu lama mengurung diri dalam sangkarnya. Memang, sangkar (rumah) miliknya megah. Dia kaya. Warisan kakek-neneknya yang milyarder. Dia tak pernah kekurangan apapun dalam hal materi. Tapi batinnya amat kurang. Sejak ia tinggal sendirian di rumah ini, hari-harinya berjalan monoton dan membosankan. Yang kau baca saat menyentuh permukaan meja makan itu adalah dirinya yang selalu menaruh mangkuk dan piringnya di tempat yang sama, juga dalam dudukmu, kursi itu memberitahu kalau dia tak pernah pindah tempat selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya saja tempat favoritnya kau ambil alih setelah kau datang ke rumah ini. Awalnya kau tak sengaja, tapi lama-lama kau tahu maksud dari tindakanmu itu.

Untuk membuat kenangan baru.

"Astaga."

Yang kau dapati adalah decakannya ketika ia sadar kau menunggunya di meja makan. Ia menaruh piring dengan beberapa potong _sandwich_ itu di atas meja, menyusul dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Apa kau gelandangan? Kau tidak punya baju? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak bertelanjang dada sembarangan di rumah ini?" protesnya secepat kereta api. Dia berkacak pinggang melihat penampilanmu yang berantakan (dengan kebiasaanmu yang tak pernah mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhmu ketika tidur). "Oh lihat rambutmu. Kau tidak tahu caranya menyisir?"

Dia membuatmu bergerak merapikan rambut dengan jari. Kau menurut untuk ini, tapi masih enggan beranjak untuk sekadar mengambil sepotong kaos dari lemari.

"Sandwichnya tidak pakai _bacon_?"

Isinya hanya telur dan sayur. Dia tak bertanya apa kau sudah menyentuh air atau belum. Dia tahu kau sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Hanya tampangmu tak sesegar itu untuk ukuran orang yang habis membersihkan diri.

"Baconnya habis. Pergilah beli _bacon_ , susu dan telur nanti. Kulkasku hampir kosong." Titahnya, seolah kau adalah seorang pelayan. Ya, dia punya uang. Dia membagi kasur denganmu. Terserah saja.

"Aku akan pergi kalau kau juga ikut. Mungkin akan menyenangkan kencan di swalayan. Setelah belanja kita bisa makan es krim berdua."

Kau memberikannya seulas senyuman yang mengembang ketika kau berkhayal kalian berbagi satu _bucket_ es krim _green tea._

"Kita akan makan es krim, tapi tidak hari ini." Tolaknya di tengah kunyahan. "Matahari akan sangat terik. Aku tidak mau kulitku terbakar."

"Berdiam di rumah sepanjang musim panas adalah pilihan terbaik bagimu, sepertinya."

"Memang."

Dia memakan sandwichnya dengan tenang, sementara kau habiskan jus jerukmu. Tandas tak bersisa. Setelahnya kau menopang dagu dan menikmati pemandangan bidadari yang makan dengan beradab di hadapanmu. Rambut abu-abunya jatuh lurus. Mungkin ia habis keramas dan tidak mengatur ulang tatanan rambutnya lagi. Alami saja helai-helai itu menutupi dahinya. Kau berandai, mungkin ia akan sangat cocok dengan rambut hitam. Atau kau yang menggantikannya dengan rambut abu-abu. Bertukar warna. Mungkin kau harus coba.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, berpakaianlah dan pergi beli _bacon."_ Dia menahan gelas jus jeruknya, memerintah sebelum minum.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak mau ikut."

"Aku tidak mau ikut, dan kau harus tetap pergi."

"Swalayan punya atap, kau tidak akan mungkin tersengat matahari."

"Aku akan tersengat matahari ketika aku turun dari mobil, berjalan dari lapangan parkir ke pintu masuknya."

"Oke. Kita perlu payung."

"Hanya wanita zaman Victoria yang memakai payung di tengah hari."

"Anggap saja kau salah satu wanita itu."

"Aku ini laki-laki kalau kau lupa."

"Terima kasih telah mengingatkan."

Kekehanmu mengakhiri perdebatan itu. Bertengkar dengan alasan yang tak penting justru menarik bagimu. Dia akan terus mengelak. Dia akan memberimu decakan, atau geraman kesalnya. Dia akan terus begitu. Tapi kau tahu ujungnya, di mana ia akan mengikuti iramamu. Dia akan mengabaikan visinya kemudian. Kau menariknya keluar, membuat masa depannya berubah.

Dulu pernah kau iri pada kemampuannya. Tapi sekarang kau paham, dia yang bisa melihat masa depan atau dia yang menjalani harinya tanpa bisa memandang waktu yang melompat adalah sama. Sama saja. Karena masa depan bisa berubah, seperti yang ia katakan padamu tempo hari, di kolam renang itu.

 _Future._ Dan kau yang menjanjikannya.

" _So…?"_ kau ingat perdebatan kalian belum menghasilkan satu keputusan final.

"Aku mau es krim _neapolitan_."

"Bukan _green tea_?"

Dia menggeleng. Mungkin kau harus mengganti pilihanmu jadi _neapolitan_ juga.

 **[END]**

Related to PUSH. Bukan sekuel juga, hanya masih berhubungan.

Happy birthday SUGA!

Kkaepjjang!


End file.
